Ultimate Spider-Girl
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Join Mayday "May" Parker as Spider-Girl who inherited her father's powers and became Spider-Girl


It takes place in New York City, It shows to a house, it shows to a girl who is getting ready for school. The girl's name is Mayday Parker, May for short. She gets her backpack and heads downtairs to see her Mom, Mary Jane, her Dad, Peter, and her baby brother, Benjy. "Good morning, Dad, you too Mom" greeted May. "Looks like someone's eager today" said Peter. "Yep! Today's the first day of school!" said May. "Okay, get going with you" said Mary-Jane. Back at home it shows to Peter. " _I'm sure hope she didn't inherit my powers. Her putting herself in danger like that. What would I do?_ " He thought.

A moment later, the car made it to midtown high. May gets out of the car and sees her friends, Leshauna and Zack, May turned to Mary-Jane. "Thanks mom" she said. She heads to her two friends. "Hey, guys, how's your summer?" May asked. "Great, I see your ready" said Zack. "Girl, are you rocking some new shoes?" Leshauna asked. "Yeah, their new converse high tops" said May. "That's what i'm talking about" replied Leshauna. She high fives May. Then they head to the school.

It shows to the villain named Canis. Canis is on the phone. "Did you get the shipment?" he asked. "Yeah, I got it. The best part is there's no more Spider-Man to stop us" said the guy on the phone. Canis chuckles evilly. It shows back to Midtown high, and it shows to May and her friends. "Man, you aced Science!" said Zack. "Yeah I did!" replied May. "Hey guys, maybe we should hit some hoops after school" said Leshauna. Then, after school, they walk pass Oscorp which has a crime scene, there's tape on a big hole in the wall and the crowd was there along with the police. "Whoa! What' happened?" questioned May. "Let's see. The cops are talking to each other" said Zack. "Man, this crime is getting out of control" said the first cop. "If only Spider-Man were here" said the second cop.

Then, May and her friends are at the park. "Man, that was brutal" said Zack. "Man, no one seen his masked face for 16 years" said Leshauna."Yeah, but New York hasn't seen him since" said May. "Come on, let's play some basketball" said Zack. While May, Zack and Leshauna are playing basketball, May jumped an slam dunk'd and then somehow stuck herself to the wall. "Whoa! Why i'm I sticking on the wall?" questioned May. "What just happened?" questioned Leshauna. "I don't know" said May. "Why are you stuck to the wall? That wall is completely smooth" said Zack. "I have no idea!" said May. "Well get down from here!" said Leshauna. "Okay" May accidentally lets go and falls on Zack, May blushes. They got up. "Alright you two love birds" said Leshauna. "Sorry" said both May and Zack. "Where no love birds!" said both May and Zack. As they sit down, May is panicking about what happened.

"May, calm down" said Zack. "I can't. What's happening to me?" said May. "Girl, get a hold of yourself" said Leshauna. "I know, but I looks like I have the same powers as Spider-Man" said May. "Well, you sticked to a bare wall" said Leshauna. "Not to mention, she can jump really high" added Zack. "Yeah that happened a while ago" said May. "How is this possible?" questioned Zack. "I don't know, my Dad's acting strange all the time" said May. "Strange how?" questioned Zack. "Very strange" added May. "Well, what's wrong with the old man?" questioned Leshauna. "I don't know, he always act strange around me sometimes" said May. "Wait a minute. What if your Dad is Spider-Man" said Zack. "No Zack, that's impossible" said May. "Then how on earth did you do all that, girl? What if Zack's right if your old man is Spider-Man" said Leshauna. "Leshauna, is it possible that's impossible that my Dad is Spider-Man" said May. "Your Dad's in a meeting and won't be back until six, right? Let's check his stuff" said Zack. "Are you crazy?! We can't check his stuff!" said May.

"Relax, it'll be quick" replied Zack. Then, they go to May's house and Mary-Jane is in the kitchen. "May, did you get home okay?" Mary-Jane asked. "Yeah, me and my friends are here" replied May. "Okay" replied Mary-Jane. May, Zack and Leshauna gets up stairs "First we'll check your Dad's room, then the attic" said Zack. May and her friends started looking in Peter and Mary-Jane's bedroom. Then, when their looking, they found Spider-Man's original suit and web shooters. "A suit and Mask?!" said Leshauna. "And the web shooters" said Zack. "No way! That's impossible!" said May. "It is possible! Your Dad is Spidey!" said Zack. Then Leshauna finds another suit that looks a little different then Peter's and it looks like it's May's size. "And look what I found, another suit that is May's size. "It looks a little different from the other one" said Zack. "It does" replied May.

"May, i'm going to the store, keep an eye on things while i'm gone" said Mary-Jane. "Okay Mom!" replied May. "That's our chance, May, try it on" said Zack. "Okay, okay, i'll try it on, Zack" said May. May tried on the suit. "Are you done in there? Let's see it" said Leshauna. Then, it shows to May in her Spider-Girl costume. "Girl, you are working on that thing! You look amazing!" said Leshauna. May takes off the mask. "So? What'd you think?" questioned May. "Whoa! I gotta say, that looks awesome" said Zack.

"Hey, let's see the web-shooters work" said Leshauna. May tested out the web-shooter on the ceiling. "It works" she said. then, she swung up to the ceiling and stuck to the ceiling. "Zack, have you found a way to get me down from their?" May asked. May stands on two feet on the ceiling. "Okay, I think I worked on the landing" she said. May jumps down and she nails the landing but accidentally landed on Zack. "Sorry" said May.

"It's okay, man you look amazing" said Zack. "Thanks, Zack" said May. They heard police sirens outside then looked out the window to see the car chase. "It looks like a car chase going on" said May. "It's probably the same guys we saw last time. Hey I've got an idea! If Spider-Man isn't gonna do anything, what about Spider-Girl over here?" said Zack. "That's me" said May. "Are you sure this is okay?" questioned Leshauna. "Yeah, of course. What would you say May?" said Zack. "I'm ready" said May. "Well, get in there" added Zack. May puts her mask back on and gets to the car chase. It shows to the guys talking to their boss, Canis. "Don't worry, boss, we've got the weird chemical that you wanted" said the man (1). "Well, hurry up! I need that experience" said Canis. Spider-Girl started swinging trough the city.

She found the bad guys who took the chemical and then stuck the web to their car and ripped it off. Spider-Girl jumped in and kicked them out and shot a web to stop the car. Spider-Girl takes them back in the alley. "Who the heck are you?" questioned the crook (1). "My name is Spider-Girl. What is going on?" said Spider-Girl. "None of your bussiness" said the crook (2). He tried to shoot Spider-Girl, but she ripped their guns away with her web and kick them to the wall. The crooks tried to fight back but then was beaten by Spider-Girl she shoots them up and leaves them for the cops.

"There's the crooks" The cops notices Spider-Girl. "Wait a minute, who are you and why do you look like Spider-Man?" the male cop said to Spider-Girl. "My name is Spider-Girl" answered Spider-Girl. "Spider-Girl, huh? You've must be a new hero in New York" said the female cop. "Yep, i'm the daughter of Spider-Man. Well, I'd like to talk but I have to go" said Spider-Girl.

A moment later, Spider-Girl couldn't find the chemical. Her smartphone started ringing and it was Zack, she answers it. "Hey, Zack, what's going on?" said Spider-Girl. "So, how'd it go, hero?" questioned Zack. "Well, I couldn't find the chemical where the crooks have been talking about" answered Spider-Girl. "Well, let's hope the cops got it first" said Leshauna. Then, Canis found four of the villas on the sidewalk. "Well, this would do" he said. Then, It shows to Mary-Jane driving her car and she sees Spider-Girl "What is that?" she questioned. Mary-Jane calls Peter. "Hey, I saw someone in a Spider-Man like suit" said Mary-Jane. "Well that wasn't me" added Peter. "You don't think that could've been..." said Mary-Jane. "Only one way to find out and that ends it" said Peter.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Cast**

Emily Jenness/Mayday "May" Parker (Spider-Girl)

Jason Dolley/Zack Haynes

Roz Ryan/Leshauna Stiles

Mackenzie Gray/Peter Parker

Tara Strong/Mary-Jane Parker

Ted Lewis/Canis


End file.
